


Five Times Hawkmoth Regretted His Choices (And One Time He Almost Quit!)

by JulesyTheMoofin (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Lila Rossi, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Julesy's first fic so proud, Multi, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Small bit of Gabenath, lil bit of Lila salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JulesyTheMoofin
Summary: When people get harder to Akumatize in Paris, what will Hawkmoth do? What consequences will be charged for his actions? Will he succeed?People are becoming more terrified and confused on what is happening. But most importantly, Hawkmoth is beginning to regret some of his choices.~~~~
Relationships: Minor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug - Relationship, Minor Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur - Relationship, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! It's Jules here. This is my first fic, so I ask for you to not get disappointed at my grammar mistakes. 
> 
> This work was also inspired by the amazing people on the Miraculous Ladybug Fanworks Server on Discord! Join here:
> 
> https://discord.gg/wcQvjyg

It started as a normal day. Scratch that; it wasn't a normal day. 

Gabriel Agreste was exactly 18 minutes late. He couldn't even find the time to drink his morning coffee.

On the other hand, his assistant Nathalie was starting her day off just fine. She woke up early, took a shower, drank a cup of tea, and went straight to work. 

"Nathalie, where is the latest design for the Spring Line?" 

She rushed to her desk and started flipping through the binders to find it. 

"It was in the folder for the Fall Lines, Sir. Take a break. You seem to be working yourself to death these days." 

The only response was a grunt, and a wave to dismiss her.

Nathalie was working very hard for Gabriel these days. People were getting harder to akumatize, which meant both Gabriel's annoyance and Nathalie's workload had steadily been increasing.

Nathalie was beginning to dislike this "new" Gabriel. He hardly talked to anyone, never ate anything, only slept a few hours, and spent all day locked in his "fortress." Her job had now become a joke, since all she could do all day was to watch the security footage on the cameras. 

Nathalie was beginning to remember all the times she had helped Gabriel this past week. She had helped akumatize innocent citizens, angered people on purpose, and gave him information on who to akumatize next. And then what did she get in return? Neglect and rudeness. 

Then, suddenly, she felt her blood go cold as a voice entered her head.

"Relaxa. I am Hawkmoth. I give you the power to destroy anything; especially work. I have never felt a victim with such anger as yourself. So Nathalie, will you help me bring my dear Emilie back?"

_ Emilie.  _ All of this was her fault. If she hadn't used the Peacock Miraculous, none of this would have happened! An evil idea formed in her head.

"Yes, Gabriel. I'll give you the Miraculous. Just you wait."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Screams tore through Paris, as a single feminine figure walked through the streets. 

"I am Relaxa. Everyone works all day, so why shouldn't we relax a bit?"

She raised her right arm. Purple beams shot out of them, hitting unsuspecting victims as they ran. The people harmlessly toppled to the ground, and then a moment later, rose back up again and started watching things on their phones, dancing, calling friends, and….Just mainly started relaxing! 

Relaxa smirked as she turned around, and started heading back towards the Agreste Mansion. A voice sounded in her head,

"Wait, what are you doing? More people are working over there!" She replied with, 

"Yes Gabriel, but there's one specific person I want to stop working. Immediately."

Relaxa ignored the calls of rage from her head. She pointed to the top of the estate, smirking as she watched the top part of the house fall and crumble into ashes. 

"What the  _ fuck?" _ She heard Hawkmoth curse. Nathalie saw a flash of red at the corner of her eye.

_ Ladybug and Chat Noir! _ She cursed at herself, took one look at the mansion, located where the heroes were, and proceeded to raise her left hand at the building Chat Noir was standing on.

Chat tried to jump his way out, but he didn't have Ladybug's yoyo. Nathalie watched in satisfaction as he fell, and Ladybug jumped in to rescue her fallen partner.

Nathalie continued her way to the Agreste Mansion, but her trip was cut short. She saw a white butterfly glide away from her. Nathalie froze. Gabriel had called her akuma back!

A shout of "Lucky Charm!" followed by "Miraculous Ladybug!" shook her out of her daze. 

As the heroes approached her, she found that she had remembered the whole thing; as if Gabriel had placed all his trust in her. 

Guilt filled her, as she wondered what would become of her. Would Gabriel fire her? Would she get demoted? Handed to the police? Nathalie's heart was racing. Chat Noir guided her to the front of the estate.

She watched as Gabriel gracefully stepped out of the giant wooden doors, his gaze on the hero beside her. 

"Well, uh..I'll just be going now. Bye Fa- I mean, Mr. Agreste!" Chat ran off.

Nathalie didn't see him pole-vault into Adrien's room. Neither did Gabriel. She just kept her gaze glued to the floor, and waited for a lecture. But it didn't come. Gabriel Agreste just stood there, waiting for an explanation. It almost felt like talking to a king.

Finally, Gabriel sighed and retreated into his office. Nathalie stood there for another moment, frozen, and then went back to work.

A few hours passed by, and Nathalie felt that Gabriel had been passing by her office several times already. She finally got the courage to go and apologize. 

Nathalie positioned herself in front of the door and prepared her fist to knock, but she never got the chance to. The door opened, and she looked up to a determined Gabriel. 

They both stood there in shock, neither knowing what to do. It wasn't before Gabriel cleared his throat that Nathalie decided to say something to stop the silence. 

"Sir. I apologize for my inappropriate actions today. It was wrong for me to risk your and Adrien's lives like that." Gabriel sighed, as he reached up to rub the bridge of his nose. He murmurs something inaudible, but Nathalie had known him long enough to know that he forgave her. 

She tapped something on her tablet for a few moments and then proceeded to show him the form that was on the screen. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the title. 

"Is this another form for the competition? I thought most knew that Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng had already won, no? Send this back to..Ms. Lila Rossi." 

The name tasted bitter on his tongue. 

He had just found out recently that Lila was using him to get closer to Adrien, who had told him of her...situation. Gabriel regretted giving that girl so much information.

"Also send an email back to her saying that she is no longer welcome in our house-she has violated my trust and Adrien’s safety. I will no longer be doing business with her." 

This made Nathalie relieved. She had known that Ms. Lila had been lying about a few things, but yet Gabriel seemed to soak up every word she said. She nodded and went back to her office. But this wasn't over. Not yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events of Relaxa, someone figures out Hawkmoth's true identity. More secrets unravel, and drama arises. 
> 
> What will Hawkmoth do this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Jules here with another chapter. I just want to make it clear that I'll try to update at least once a week. My update schedule is based on 2 updates per week, but the next chapter may be a little delayed. I'll try and update on Mondays and Fridays, but no guarantees.
> 
> Special thanks to my Beta Readers: PrinceKapitan and Khanofallorcs!

You could say Lila Rossi's day started well. Lila had just figured out Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth. She had thought about it for a while now, and using several apps and websites, uncovered his identity. Lila had also confronted Gabriel about it, who after a long talk, finally revealed the truth. 

Lila had also received a lot of "Welcome Back!" cards from her classmates, who thought she had been in Achu for the weekend. 

Everyone but Adrien and that  _ Marinette.  _ Lila quit trying to win her over. It was impossible to let that girl see that she wasn't lying! 

When she arrived back home, Lila went straight to her laptop, eager to see Gabriel Agreste's email to her, convinced it would say she won. She had made a deal with Monsieur Agreste recently. Gabriel would let her win, and she would give him information on akuma targets. 

Instead of that, Lila found a rude, short email saying that the competition was already over and that her deal was off. 

"That little lying brat" She muttered under her breath, unsure what to do next. Lila then got up from her unkempt bed and started to walk to the Agreste Mansion.

"Hey, Lila!" She heard a voice shout her name.  _ Alya. _ Lila smiled and waved back, already planning a lie in her head. 

"Hello, Alya! What's up?" Lila smirked to herself as she thought of the perfect lie.

"Nothing much. What about you, Lila? You must be pretty tired after that trip." Alya asked. She had been very curious about how the trip went.

"Ahh yes! I can't believe Jagged Stone invited me over to New York! It was a wonderful experience!" Lila didn't notice the look of surprise and utter betrayal flash across Alya's face as she continued to talk about her "trip."

"Y-yeah, that s-sounds pretty c-cool Lila." 

_ I saved Jagged Stone's Cat! _

_ Oh yeah, I also have tinnitus, but I would have had much more if it weren't for that doctor! _

_ Ladybug and I are like  _ **this** !

Alya shook with anger. She slowly realized that every single damn word that had come out of that  _ liar's  _ mouth was false. She had a lot of explaining to do.

Alya then produced her phone out of her back pocket. The Ladybug charm seemed to remind her of how she had failed at her job. The job that she cherished so much. How she herself had  _ lied  _ to her millions of viewers. Alya took a deep breath, and then asked,

"Can you repeat that, Lila? My viewers on the  _ Ladyblog _ would  _ die _ for this information." in her sweetest voice.

"Oh, of course, Alya! You're so sweet for this!" Alya blanched at the insanely high pitched sentence. 

While she recorded, she thought of the times that Marinette had doubted Lila and her lies, and now she was going to prove her bestie right.

~~~~~~~~~~

Lila continued her walk, feeling pretty good about herself. Soon, all of Paris would know about her, and her "adventures." 

She smirked yet again, thinking about her plan. Lila would confront Gabriel, and threaten him. If he didn’t announce her the winner of the contest, she would tell all of Paris that he was Hawkmoth. Gabriel wouldn’t say no to that. He simply couldn’t.

Lila stopped in front of the Agreste mansion gates and brought her hand up to ring the bell. A cry of outrage across the street stopped her.

"Ugh, who does this girl think she is?" Almost like lightning, an idea formed in Lila's head.

She crossed the street and approached the girl. 

"What's wrong? Anything I can help with? I'm Lila." 

The girl only took a glance at her, and then back at the screen. 

"This girl on the  _ Ladyblog _ has been lying to us about being best friends with Ladybug. Alya Cesaire even has proof for it! I'm Darcy, nice to meet you."

Lila immediately froze, as shock covered her face. Then it slowly melted into anger. 

"How could Alya do that? I knew something was off when she recorded the video…"

Darcy whipped around at this and studied her. Lila just raised an eyebrow at this.

"You're the Lila in this video! You were the one who lied to us! Ugh, just wait 'till my friends hear about this."

Darcy didn't say another word as she ran off towards her house.

Lila continued to rage. How could Alya betray her like that? A little voice inside of her head shouted back. 

" _ You're the one who chose to lie to them like that! You should have seen it coming." _

Lila screamed in rage and started marching towards the front gate of the mansion.

She was stopped short by a purple butterfly fluttering towards her. 

Lila smirked again and shoved the butterfly into her phone.

"Hawkmoth. I am Lila Rossi. We've met before, haven't we? Gabriel Agreste and Alya Cesaire have wronged me. So they will see the real truth! Give me the power to reveal the truth, and Paris will fall into ashes!"

All Lila got in response was a sigh and a frustrated "fine," before she was engulfed once again.

~~~~~~~~~

Truther's amber eyes opened, and she took a look around. People had already noticed she looked off with her weird suit. She was wearing a full yellow jumpsuit with a few flowers on the suit, and a grey bow on her head. 

Nearby, a man was in a conversation on the phone with his mother.

"Yes, yes, maman. I'm only going to the market…...No, not the club."

Truther saw a red fuzzy ring surround the man, indicating he was lying. 

"Such an innocent soul lying to his mother? Tsk. You deserve a punishment." she said as she pulled out her odd-shaped phone, and started recording.

The man noticed her, and had turned and looked directly at the camera, changing his eye colors. He immediately said into the phone,

"Maman. I actually won't be going to the market. I was originally planning to go to the club." His eyes changed back, and he gasped, knowing what he had just done.

But yet after that, it wasn't over. The whole conversation was broadcasted on every single screen in the entire Paris. The man was put to shame.

Truther laughed, as she continued towards Hawkmoth's lair.

"Truther, continue your task. When Ladybug and Chat Noir come to rescue them, they'll end up revealing who they are! Now, excuse me for a minute."

The voice disappeared, leaving Truther smirking. She ran towards the Agreste mansion and climbed in through an open window.

~~~~~~~~

Hawkmoth sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was standing on the second-floor terrace. Today had surely been a long day. Then suddenly, he heard a boom. Someone had made a hole in the ground! 

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

"It's only me, Hawkmoth. Care to share who you are to the whole world?"

Truther raised her phone and directed the camera at Hawkmoth. But before she could start recording, a yoyo wrapped around her waist and pulled her back into the hole that Truther had climbed through just a few moments ago.  _ Ladybug _ !

Hawkmoth released his transformation and peered down through the hole, just when "Miraculous Ladybug" was shouted. 

Gabriel gasped as Ladybug and an injured Chat hopped through the hole.

"Monsieur Agreste, are you alright? Truther seemed to be after you." Ladybug asked him.

"Yes, yes, I am perfectly fine. I need to get back to work now. Good day."

As Gabriel turned around, he thought he heard something. 

"Come on, Kitty. Let's go to my house to patch up.

Gabriel walked down the stairs and back into his office. He immediately called for Nathalie. He needed to get back to work, after all.


	3. Chapter Three- Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lila's lies are revealed, one akuma attack causes trouble. What will happen this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! It's Jules again here. I won't be posting next week, since I'm taking a road trip somewhere. I've already finished the second part of this chapter, so you guys will have to wait. Sorry about that!

Marinette Dupain-Cheng hummed while she finished icing the cake. Her Maman was working beside her, and the two women worked at a fast pace. Marinette's phone vibrated, and she leaned back to peer at the message at the screen. 

"Maman, there's an Akuma attack! I'll just be in my room! You guys don't worry about me!"

Marinette rushed up the stairs, not listening for the response. She immediately called for her transformation phrase. 

"Tikki, Spots on!"

~~~~~~~~~~

The Akuma wasn't that hard to locate. It was right outside her house! 

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, show yourselves! These innocent people who aren't using perfect grammar are being zapped!" Grammar King cackled.

Just then, Chat Noir landed next to Ladybug.

"Seems like when people get zapped, they have to form perfectly grammared sentences. They lose the ability to speak if they don't." Chat Noir relayed the information to her.

"Try to not get hit by the beams, Kitty. Oh, how I would suffer if I couldn't hear your puns for a day!" Ladybug brought her hand to her forehead in an exaggerated way.

Chat chuckled.

"I, meowself couldn't think of a more tragic thing! Oh, protect me, for I have to entertain my Lady Love!"

"Yeah, but if I get hit, Chat, I won't be able to groan at all of your awful puns."

An orange beam zoomed in between them, making both superheroes jump apart.

“Come on Kitty. We’ve got an akuma to defeat. No time for puns!”

Ladybug used her yoyo to avoid the beams, only narrowly missing some. She was trying to figure out where the akuma was.

Chat, on the other hand, was trying to tease the akuma.

Jumping in front of Grammar King’s face, he shouted,

“You  _ ain’t  _ gonna hit me with those beams, right?”

Grammar King whipped around and this, raised both hands, and zapped Chat with an enormous beam before Chat could run.

“Chat!”

Ladybug ran to her fallen partner. A worried gaze fell on her face, as she glanced at Grammar King, who was busy zapping onlookers.

“He’s distracted. Come on, let's get you somewhere safe.”

“Bu-”

Ladybug cut him off. 

“Don’t talk. If that punny mouth of yours says something grammatically incorrect, you won’t be able to speak nor use your Cataclysm.”

This quieted Chat, as he knew that this wasn’t the time for jokes.

“I know where the akuma is. It’s a pen in his back pocket. I just need you to do the same thing we did with Gorizilla.”

As the duo exited the building, they found that the pen had already been dropped. 

“Kitty, you distract him again. I’ll free the akuma. This should be easy!”

Chat nodded, and started running, but didn’t notice the patch of spilled oil on the ground. 

  
  


“Gah! Woah, watch out, Ladybug!”

He slipped and knocked Ladybug over right when she was just about to capture the akuma.

Onlookers gasped, as the akuma tried to escape.

“No! Chat, don’t let Grammar King get near us,” Ladybug shouted.

Ladybug threw back her arm and swung her yoyo forward, almost missing the akuma.

“Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!”

~~~~~~~~~

After defeating Grammar King, Ladybug de-transformed in her room. Marinette ran down the stairs and approached her parents.

"Marinette, where were you, sweetie? I came up to check on you, but you weren't there. Were you watching the attack on your balcony again?"

"I-um, yes! It was really loud outside, so I wanted to see what was going on, yeah!"

Sabine sighed and went back to work.

"Don't you have a knitting class with Alya in a few minutes? Or did it already begin?"

Marinette's phone dinged just then, and she looked at the message.

"You're right Maman! Oh, I'm so late! Alya's gonna kill me!"

She ran through the front door -almost knocking a person over- and sprinted off in the other direction.

~~~~~~~

"Girl, where have you been? I've been waiting here for twenty minutes!" Alya questioned Marinette.

"Sorry….Just...forgot...late..time"

Marinette panted as she tried to catch her breath. Alya just shook her head at this. 

"This is the third time this week, Mari. Get your stuff together. I know that since I figured out Lila's situation, you've been busy, but you’ve arrived late almost every time!"

Marinette felt stunned by this, but she couldn't blame Alya. She didn't know how it felt being a superhero anyway.

"Alright, Alya, I'll try."

"You've said that many times, Mari. I'm starting to think you don't value our time together anymore." Alya sighed. "Let's go in now. The class has already started."

The two girls headed into the classroom in silence, both regretting their words and choices. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you guys hear about the Akuma?" One asked. "I heard from Danny that Chat Noir got in Ladybug's way while she was trying to catch the Akuma. What if she hadn't gotten it? Another Stoneheart incident could have happened!"

Whispers were everywhere. Rumors were flying around. And one angry Marinette had to do something to protect her partner.

"Chat didn't get in Ladybug's way. He just slipped on a puddle of oil. It was an accident!" Marinette whispered back.

"I should know because I watched the whole thing on my balcony!"

Some of the people quieted at this, but one asked, "But if Chat was more careful, there wouldn't have been a risk."

"That's because he  _ slipped _ ! You've slipped in your life as well. And anyway, he rarely does it."

"But still, Chat is a Superhero. Superheroes aren't supposed to make mistakes."

Something in Marinette  _ snapped. _ She was a superhero, and she had made several mistakes while at it!

"You okay, girl? You seem a little..off." Alya asked with a worried gaze.

"Yeah Alya, I'm fine. I..just need some fresh air."

Marinette excused herself and walked out of the building. She brought her hand up to her forehead and leaned against the wall.

"Marinette are you oka-look out! Akuma!" Tikki warned her.

As purple and black entered her field of view, she gasped. Alas, it was too late.

"Positivia, I am Hawkmoth. Someone is bad-mouthing one of your friends? I'll grant you the power to control everything a person says. Simply give me the Miraculous of the Ladybug and Black Cat. Do we have a deal?"

Marinette wanted to say ‘no’. She wanted to refuse Hawkmoth's opportunity. But she thought of a plan. 

"Yes, Hawkmoth. We have a deal."


	4. Chapter Three - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jules here again! I'm still alive, don't worry! Except for a twisted foot and a broken bumper, I survived the road trip. As always, enjoy this chapter!

“Yes, Hawkmoth. We have a deal. But only if you accept my proposition,” Marinette found herself saying. 

“Oh? And what is it, Ms. Dupain-Cheng?”

“I’ll guarantee you the Miraculouses of the Ladybug and Black Cat, only if you allow me to control my actions.”

There was silence for a minute, and then Hawkmoth agreed.

“Fine, but how do you guarantee the Miraculouses?”

“Do not question my ways, Hawkmoth. Now, transform me.”

As black and purple enveloped her, she made herself a plan. One that would make Hawkmoth regret targeting her for sure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Chat really did a bad job last night. He doesn’t deserve someone protecting him. Superheroes are supposed to save the day, not almost ruin it.” Chase said while threading several rolls of yarn together.

Alya ignored the boy and looked out the window. It’d been a while since Marinette disappeared. Alya worried about whether it had been her fault or Chase’s statement.

A crash shook her out of her thoughts. Alya pulled out her phone and started recording instantly. 

Only an akuma could cause that kind of damage.

Sprinting out the door, Alya was greeted with the sight of...Marinette.

Marinette’s back was turned to Alya. Her figure was still.

Suddenly, she turned around, and Alya gasped. 

Marinette’s face was covered with a black tragedy mask cut in half with a jagged line.

She wore a forced smile, and giggled when she saw Alya.

Alya took a step back, and ran. She never looked back.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien was pacing in his room. Nino had just called him and informed him of Marinette’s akumatization. 

“So what’re you gonna do now, kid?” Plagg wasn’t a big help either.

“Without Ladybug, I can’t capture the akuma. It has to be her.”

Adrien then thought of an idea. 

“Can you contact Tikki and ask her to fly over here with the earrings? Knowing Marinette, she would have taken the jewels off before letting Hawkmoth gain control.”

“You wanna become Mister Bug again? Don’t you like being Chat Noir more?” Plagg said while munching on his cheese.

“But Chat can’t help right now. It’s the only way.”

Plagg rolled his eyes, and got in contact with Tikki.

“She’ll be here in a few minutes. In the meantime, I get to enjoy this delicious cheese!”

Adrien shook his head and glanced out his window.

_ I’ll come and save you, my lady _ .

~~~~~~~~~~~

Positivia smiled as people pointed and whispered at her. Her mask was white now, and she walked on the streets like a normal parisian. Positivia’s purse hung limply at her side, completely ignored.

On the other side of the street, a man and his wife were arguing. 

This caught Positivia’s attention. Her mask morphed into black, and her smile turned into a frown.

She reached into her purse, and produced a taser-like object.

Pointing it at the couple, she presses a button on the taser. The couple stopped arguing, and both started flinging apologies at each other.

Once Positivia was satisfied, she moved on.

Those who were kind received a gift.

Those who weren’t, changed their ways and became kind. 

There was really no threat, except for the weapon Positivia kept in her purse.

It was a small dart gun hidden in a compartment. The darts were coated with a poison that would curse any being to fall in a deep sleep.

Those who were unlucky enough to get hit by these deadly darts were only the ones who were evil enough.

Positiva looked at the figure dressed in purple beside her.

“Chat Noir and Ladybug will be here at any moment. Be ready, Positivia. One strike and they’re gone.”

She didn’t like that Hawkmoth was monitoring her every move. But she had to follow through with her plan.

Positivia turned to her left, and pointed.

“There! They’re here!”

Hawkmoth whipped around, and got ready to attack anyone. But the streets were empty.

Hawkmoth then turned around, ready to lecture the girl, but instead he fell to the ground, fast asleep. She smirked, satisfied.

Positivia spotted something jumping on the rooftops just then. 

_ It couldn’t be!  _ Positivia thought.

_ There was no way Ladybug could make an appearance now, since Marinette was preoccupied. _

But the figure appeared to have blond hair.  _ Mister Bug! _

Once he spotted her, he called for his lucky charm. It appeared to be a...pair of handcuffs?

Positivia laughed and called up to Mister Bug.

“You plan to defeat me with just a pair of handcuffs? Good luck avoiding my darts this time.”

A look of confusion crossed over Mister Bug’s face, but it melted into concern when he saw the dart gun. 

Positivia held the gun up, and fired. She missed every time.

Mister Bug, on the other hand, was thinking on how to capture the akuma. It was clearly in her bag, where she stored all of her weapons. If only he could handcuff her to a pole, where she couldn’t reach for them..

He spotted a lamppost nearby, and decided to go for it.

Mister Bug charged towards her, avoiding every dart that she fired at him. He knocked her over, and cuffed one hand. Mister Bug ignored her cries of protest, and dragged her to the nearest streetlamp he could find. 

Positivia threw multiple punches at him, but they all missed him. Finally, he heard the snap of the handcuffs, indicating that she was locked tight onto the post. 

Mister Bug then spotted the figure on the ground. He appeared to be sleeping.

“Hawkmoth. It’s Hawkmoth,” A raspy voice said from behind him.

“There’s no way, Marinette. Hawkmoth wouldn’t roam the streets dressed up like that. He would be hiding.”

Mister Bug ripped open the purse, and got ready to free the akuma, only to feel a sharp pain in his leg.

Mister Bug looked up at Positivia with a betrayed expression.

“You still don’t believe me then. I see.”

There it was. A single dart lodged into his calf. He suddenly felt woozy, but he remembered his duty.

Capturing the akuma in record time, the last thing Mister Bug saw before he blacked out was a white butterfly fluttering away, and cries of his name.

There was something else Mister Bug noticed as well. The figure on the ground was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Hawkmoth sighed as he released his transformation. He shouldn’t have been so trusting of Marinette. Especially since she had full control of her powers. Hawkmoth’s identity could have been revealed today. That couldn’t be allowed to happen.

He would find another target tomorrow. One that would awaken Emilie for good.


	5. Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday, August 24th

Hey y'all, I know that I haven't been updating that much, and I'm so sorry about that. School is starting soon, and there are some things that I needed to do, and I just haven't gotten that much time to write.

Some things are happening in my family as well, and my inspiration to write has just dropped.

I'll continue to update this story, but my updates might be delayed. I'll try my best to continue.

I hope you understand. Thanks!

-Jules


	6. Chapter Four - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hawkmoth uses his last surviving brain cells to actually create an Akuma that will help revive his wife~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's Jules here with another chapter to entertain y'all! I hope you guys enjoy this one! 
> 
> P.S. Don't get mad at the cliffhanger

Alexis Vannier knelt by the hospital bed, eyeing her grandfather with worry. 

Alexandre Vannier was still currently in a coma from a heart attack, and he showed no hope of waking up. He was in his mid eighties now.

Alexandre was once a bubbly person, always entertaining Alexis when she was younger. He would always be the one to suggest the most insane games, and buy the craziest pets.

Now, Alexandre lay on the white sheets, face pale and stricken, with a ventilator to help him breathe.

Alexis knew this wasn’t going to end well. She sighed as she looked out the window, looking at the two superheroes sitting on a roof. 

_ Why couldn’t they bring people back from the dead?  _ Alexis thought. Alexis took one last look at her grandfather, and left the room.

She walked down the hall in silence, not looking up at anything. Her footsteps echoed as she stared at the ground.

Alexis stopped and turned around, looking at the door that she had just come out of. Sighing, she continued her journey to the parking lot.

Alexis ignored everything around her. She looked back at all the memories she shared with her grandfather, as tears threatened to fall down her face. She even ignored the screams of terror as a purple butterfly made its way towards her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ladybug and Chat Noir sat in silence on a roof near the hospital, enjoying the view of Paris. They watched as lights slowly turned off, and it seemed like Paris itself was going to sleep.

They didn’t see the middle aged woman running towards them until she called their names.

“Ladybug, Chat Noir! There’s an akuma inside the Bretonneau Hospital!”

Jumping up, the two heroes took one look at the woman, nodded at each other, and took off. 

Landing in front of the Bretonneau Hospital, the duo headed inside, unsure of what to expect. 

As they walked in, something caught Ladybug’s eye. She took out her yoyo, and nudged Chat, pointing in the direction of the movement.

Both superheroes walked over just in time to see a figure walk around a corner.

Suddenly, a scream broke out to the left of the heroes, causing both to jump and run towards it.

Ladybug and Chat Noir found a woman there, laying face down on the tiled floor. She wasn’t moving or breathing, which worried both heroes.

“Mademoiselle? Are you alright?” Ladybug called out to the woman. No answer.

Chat looked over Ladybug’s shoulder, sensing something there. He took out his baton and laid a hand on Ladybug’s shoulder. Something wasn’t right.

A blur of fabric caught Chat’s vision, and he moved towards the dark hallway.

“Wait. I can’t see in the dark.” Ladybug called after him.

Chat looked behind his shoulder to her, silently telling her to stay with the woman. Big mistake.

Someone attacked Chat, instantly causing him to lose his balance. He crashed onto the ground and looked up at the figure, but it was too dark, even for his night-vision.

Ladybug yelped as both Chat and the figure crashed to the ground in front of her, taking out her yoyo and wrapping it around the figure’s waist, yanking them off Chat. 

Chat stood up slowly and checked himself for injuries before returning to his Lady’s side.

The figure stood up before them, and announced, “I am Monde, the World Connecter! I am the one who brings the angels back, and keeps the devils away. Give me your Miraculous, or feel the wrath of death!”

  
  


Monde was just a shadow in the frame of a human, talking in a smooth voice.

Chat turned to Ladybug with a scared expression, and they both turned and ran down the hall.

Monde laughed and chased them, not once stopping. She was fast, but the heroes were faster. 

Jumping out a window, Ladybug and Chat Noir both ran onto the nearest rooftop, checking if Monde was still behind them. She wasn’t.

They both stopped and looked around. They took out their weapons, and got ready to attack.

Suddenly, a scythe appeared in between them, knocking Ladybug off balance. She tripped on something and landed on the hard concrete -- hitting her head -- knocking her out.

Chat whipped around, and raised his baton, ready to hit Monde, but stopped when he saw Ladybug defenseless against Monde’s scythe.

It was only when Monde raised her weapon did Chat come back down to Earth. He ran towards Monde and brought his baton down on her head, knocking her out as well. 

Chat panted hard, and his eyes scattered around for any other threat. He then knelt down to carry Ladybug away from the rooftop, not once hesitating. 

Chat jumped onto the next roof, making his way to his own room. He leaped through the open window, and laid Ladybug on his couch. 

Adrien released his own transformation before taking off Ladybug’s earrings, and watched as Tikki was sucked out of them. He stared at Marinette’s sleeping face before putting the earrings on. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


If someone was looking really carefully, they would see Chat Noir jump into Adrien Agreste’s window, and then Mister Bug jump out a few moments later.

But nobody was. The Parisians on the street were all in a deep sleep.

Mister Bug scanned the area, and looked around for any possible place Monde would be.    
  
Meanwhile, in an alleyway not so far from where Chat was, Monde was having an... _ exciting  _ conversation with Hawkmoth.

_ You will head to the Agreste Mansion and meet Monsieur Agreste in the foyer now.  _

“Now what has Agreste done for you, Hawkmoth? Why does he get to revive someone?”

_ That is none of your concern. Now head over there, or else I’ll take your powers away. _ _  
_ _  
_ “Is it his overdramatic wife? Ugh. Everyone likes her so much, maybe that’s why he’s trying to revive her.” Monde was getting tired of listening to Hawkmoth.

Suddenly, Monde’s legs gave out, and she came crashing down on the ground.    
  
_ Not listening to my instructions may result in worse, girl. _ _  
_ _  
_ “Watch it, would you? I just suffered from a head injury from that lovesick alley cat, don’t make it worse!”

Monde sighed and looked in the direction of the mansion.

“I guess it isn’t that far- let go of my foot, Hawkmoth. I can’t make it there if you break it.”

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette woke up with a gasp. Sitting up immediately, she checked her surroundings.

She was sitting up on...Adrien’s couch? 

_ When did I get here? How did I get here?  _ Marinette slowly shuffled off of the couch.

  
“Adrien? Tikki? Plagg?” 

“Hey, Pigtails. Got any cheese?” A voice in the Camembert container located on Adrien’s desk answered her.

“Plagg? Where’s Adrien and Tikki?” Marinette questioned the Kwami.

“Oh uh..I don’t know? I’m just the old kwami sitting in a can and eating this  _ delicious  _ Camembert.” Plagg answered while licking his lips.

Marinette gagged before turning to the big windows that gave a beautiful view of Paris. She crossed her arms and sighed, sapphire eyes going to the phone that was left abandoned on the coffee table.

“He left his phone here. Why is that? He only leaves his personal items here when he’s out fighting...oh.”

An uneasy feeling settled in her gut.

“Adrien went out as Mister Bug to fight the Akuma, right?” Marinette turned to Plagg, who was halfway in a bite.

Plagg, who obviously didn’t expect that, froze mid bite, eyes blown wide. Using his tiny paw to wipe off the cheese from his chin, he responded, “Nah, Adrien and Tikki went um…..shopping! Yes!”

“Shopping? For what?” Marinette furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

“Uh..for...Camembert! We ran out of Camembert a few..hour ago. Yes, that’s it!” Plagg was getting more and more unconvincing.

“But aren’t you eating it right now..?” Marinette was sure of what was happening. 

Plagg stopped and sighed, knowing that the truth was out.

“Yeah, yeah, fine. Adrien went ou-”

“Plagg, Claws out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m a mod on a multifandom discord server and I’d like to extend an invitation to all of you, my readers. If you’re looking for a place to talk about your favorite fandoms, participate in productivity sprints and book club, promote your own works, and be a part of an all around lovely community, https://discord.gg/qY29cpq We’d love to have you!


End file.
